


Fathers New Servant

by Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Harry Potter, Cute Harry, Height Differences, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Servant Harry, Sex Slavery, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Lucius Malfoy, crazy teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs
Summary: Draco was used to coming home from school to see a new servant. Usually, a busty older woman but when Draco came home today, he saw a petite boy with crazy hair and empty eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter (Minor), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Draco came home from his private school at 3:30. He was at the top of the class due to getting professionally tutored since he could talk. His parents wanted the best. 

"Father! I'm home!" Draco said, passing the servants that held open the door for him and ignoring the monotone greets from them. He would've greeted his mother but, she would be so drunk from expensive wine, she wouldn't recognize him. He had pushed past several servants as he about enough homework to kill a man and wasn't planning on staying up passed 10. 

He walked passed the large corridors to the study they had in the back corner of their manor. It was a vast library with town floors worth of books a one large desk in the middle for studying. Draco was lost in thought when he tripped over something. He stumbled but, didn't fall. He turned to see a small bag in the floor. He looked around to see if some random worker left it there by accident. There was no one he could see. But he did notice a crack in a nearby door. That's odd, he thought. Everyone knew to shut doors when they entered them unless for some form of party. And last time he'd checked, no party was scheduled until next Friday. 

"Hello?" Draco had said into the empty room. It was one of the four sitting rooms. And the smallest one at that. Draco was about to leave and forget about it when he saw something move behind the velvet couch. 

"Come out from there now!" He approached the couch with cation. Ready to fight whatever was waiting behind there. Then it jumped up. And by 'it', he meant a small boy with crazy messy brown hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to shine. He was wearing a small white tank top and baggy grey shorts. Draco saw the outline of his ribs through the tight shirt. He had nearly vomited from the site. 

"sorry" They had said, not with confidence but only so he could heard. Draco was at a lost for words. His mind had drawn a blank. He couldn't even begin to address the situation when his father had ran in. He looked noticeably disheveled but only enough so Draco could notice but no one else would. A few stray hairs and a bottom from his white shirt had come undone. 

"Harry." He had said, in a voice too calm to be safe "Get over here." Whoever this 'Harry' was, shot straight up when his father came in. He looked between Draco and his father with uncertainty before walking to him. 

"Father- Who-" Draco had still been trying to form words to figure out what was going on and why there was a seemingly starved preteen in his house.

A long sigh filled the room as Lucius looked deep in thought. "Draco, your mother is not well. And has not been for a while. This- He- will help." His father had motioned to the boy next to him who eyes had seem to loose all shine and grow matt. And with that, he left. Leaving the door open for Draco to leave. 

Draco had not slept well that night. He finished his homework and an essay that his borderline evil English teacher had assigned him. He had taken a long shower and done all of his nightly routine to be in bed by 9:50. But, sadly for him, he would be tossing and turning until at least midnight.

He was not happy to get ready for school the next morning. Nor was he happy to be greeted by about 20 kitchen women asking him if he wanted eggs or not. But he was happy to see a certain brunette in a green button up and black dress pants. He had to have been in training but, how could a glorified kitchen wench help him with his alcoholic mother.

He has asked the same thing the other wenches had "Anything for breakfast Master Malfoy" but his seemed to be less confident, more uncertain and even biting his lip after his statement. Cute. He looked like he didn't belong here and when looking around at the other busty women around him, he didn't 

From what Draco could tell, this boy would cause a bit of a change in him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco hadn’t seen Harry in weeks following their original meeting. He had almost asked his father about where he went. Almost.  
Draco was about to just assume that he was sold to another family. Maybe those Grangers down the street. Or possibly he only cleans the dungeons.   
That was until Draco was walking to his room after a particularly long study session. It had to be past midnight, he had thought. When he passed his parents room he heard a loud bang from inside. Which was strange as his father is in bed by this time most nights and his mother is always passed out in one of their guest bedrooms.  
Draco noticed a crack in the door and went to investigate. He peeked in and was almost shocked at the scene before him.   
His father was standing with Harry, towering over him. His father was 5’10 and if Draco had to guess, Harry could only be about 5’2.   
“Harry..” Lucius had said, no, growled at him. Harry visibly shivered, and Draco could see a clear view of bite marks and bruises on his neck and shoulders.   
“Lucius- I-” Draco almost gasped. No servant has ever referred to him by his first name, let alone his father. But Lucius didn’t look upset at all. He even looked.. pleased?  
Draco watched as his father moved closer and wrapped an arm around Harry’s back and another rested on his cheek. Harry then moved his hands to rest on his chest.   
“I’ve been seeing the ways the other servants look at you,” Lucius growled in his ear, “Like the slut you are.” Harry had stayed relatively still but moved his head to look him in the eye.   
“Sir- Lucius- I-” Harry had whimpered. Draco couldn’t help but peak up at the sound of his voice. Soft, scared but underneath all of that, brave.   
“Tell me, slut, do you like what we do,” Lucius had said.  
Harry nodded sporadically, “Yes master- sir-”  
“Good” And with that Lucius had shoved his lips against the smaller boy and moved the hand on his face to touch and grab his arse. Harry let out a small yelp and went on his toes to better reach him.  
Draco had almost screamed when he heard the sound of Lucius shoving his tongue in Harry's mouth. Lucius then moved to push Harry onto his king sized bed, subtle moans leaking out of his mouth.  
Draco watched as his father removed both him and Harry’s clothes. He felt his pants tighten when Lucius started pounding into the petite boy.  
“You. Like. That. Bitch.” He had said with a somewhat harder thrust.  
“Y-yes s-sir- plea-ase” Harry had tried to say but every word was interrupted when he had been thrust into again.   
Draco could hear the emptiness in his voice. Despite the moans and pleads, he knew he wasn’t enjoying this.  
Then he heard his father start grunting more and more until he eventually let out a long groan and had pulled out to fall next to the borderline child. He had then curled up next to Harry, spooning him and snoring lightly.   
Draco could see in the reflection of the mirror in the bedroom, Harry’s face. He was still awake, and crying, silently. He seemed to catch Dracos reflection as well and smiled softly, tears still flowing and lips bruised. 

“Dude I don’t know what to do!” Draco had exclaimed to his friend as he put away unneeded books in his locker. Blaise then shut his locker and looked at him.  
“Look, as far as I can tell, this kid or whoever-”  
“Harry.”  
“Yeah Harry, whatever, is a sexslave.” Blaise finished.  
“Well, what do I do?!” Draco felt his heartbeat speeding up at the panic he was starting to feel.   
“I don’t know, dude. My family has about a tenth of the servants your family does and all of them are paid and go home at the end of the day. And yours” He pointed to Draco, “Has rules and traditions from the 1500s.” He closed his locker door and put the lock on it when he finished his statement.  
“Yes but-” Draco had to try and find the words to finish his statement, “I want to help him. He’s so young and looks so hurt.”  
“Draco.” Blaise looked him in the eye, “Do you really want to go against your father.”  
Draco thought about it. No, his father never hurt him, but his whole future rested on his father's money. Hell, he hadn’t even graduated High School yet.  
“No..” Draco wanted to save the kid without hurting himself.  
“Then don’t worry about it.” Blaise had said, “But if seeing a what thirteen year old?”  
“He looks so young but, I’ve never heard his actual age,” Draco had said.   
“If seeing a thirteen year old getting hurt by your father the way he is makes you want to ‘save him’” He had put up air quotes not truly knowing what his friend had meant by that, “Than save him. If not, don’t.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Draco had said, “Well thanks.”  
“Anytime,” Blaise had said, “I gotta go. Pansies waiting, bye.”  
“See ya!” And with that he turned around and started to the chauffeur that would take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco couldn't find it in him to bring up this situation with his father. So he created a plan. 

When he passed his fathers room later that night, much passed midnight. He stopped and slowly opened the door. Peeking his head inside he saw his father sleeping next to Harry. His father stirred to face away from him. Draco saw his opportunity. He snuck into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. He got to Harrys side of the bed. He was sleeping soundly. His face looked soft, with light hair framing his face. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed. Draco just wanted to hold him forever. But he had a plan that he had to complete.

He quietly moved the blankets seeing that Harry was still nude. Draco had to work to keep himself focused. So he moved to hook an arm under Harrys knees and one in the middle of his back. He then picked him up and ran out of the room. 

Once he was back in his own room he quickly put Harry on his bed. He watched as Harry twisted and turned until he was snuggled against his pillows. Draco grabbed a hoodie from his closet Blaise had got him from a concert.

He pushed Harry to sit and pulled the hoodie over him. He then found a pair of shorts from a few years ago in hope that they would fit on his hips. Luckily, they did. Once Harry was dressed, Draco threw him over his shoulder and ran outside where Blaise would be waiting.

"This fucking kid is gonna get me killed," Draco muttered to himself while sneaking pass the night servants. He felt Harry stir in his arms and grumble.

"...Erm not a kid..." Harry mumbled through an almost nonresistance voice due to just waking up.

Draco was a man of quick wit and even when sneaking out of a mansion at nearly one am, he still could crack a joke, "Yeah sure, you look about 8 years old." Draco was able to sneak through the front door and saw Blaise waiting in his car with Pansy in the front seat. He ran and opened the back door and shoved both himself and Harry inside.

"Holy shit, Dragon boy," Pansy said turning to the back seat, "I didn't know we were kidnapping a middle schooler." She let out a laugh as Harry continued to grumble and turn until he fell onto Draco's chest, making the blonde turn a bubblegum pink.

"Shut it Hansy, he's sleeping" Draco said, putting a hand on his back.

"Oh no! You like him!" Pansy whisper-yelled as Blaise let out a chuckle, "This was worth not sleeping." Clearly not as she was still wearing her eyeliner from the school day. 

Draco was growing both more red and impatient, "Come on we gotta go before my dad looses his shit." Harry started to stir again, probably about to get up. 

"Yeah, yeah," Blaise started to drive out of the drive way, "To the police station?" Harry slowly lifted himself up to sit. 

Draco was about to answer when Pansy cut in, "What? No! There is a child in the back who has never experienced anything! We have to a little fun before the poor thing is put in the system for some 7 years!" 

Blaise smirked. His girlfriend grew up a catholic girl and became a rebel as soon as she hit puberty. The trio had probably broken enough rules to give each of their parents collective heart attacks.

"Draco?" Blaise looked into the rear view mirror to see him.

Draco was really concerned for Harry but also, he did have a few things he wanted to do with him before he left. He looked over at him as Harry had chose to look out the window.

"Do you still have spray paint in the back?" Draco asked, thinking of their past adventures. 

Blaise smirked into the mirror.

"Yes! Lets go!" Pansy screamed, rolling down the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Pansy and Draco would def make fun of each other all the time and like they def only refer to each other in the form of nicknames.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove for about a mile listening to whatever Pansy thought was 'in'.

"So short stop, what's your story?" Pansy asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Harry perked up and looked to her. 

"M-my story?" Harry's eyes opened wide as he blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, your story," Pansy explained, "What got you to the Malfishy Manner? You're what- 12?"

"Pansy!" Draco scolded. 

"What?! Let the boy speak!" 

"You can't just ask him questions like that what if he's not ready?"

While the two were arguing they heard a whisper from Harry's corner of the car.

"What?" Pansy and Draco both asked.

"I said I'm sixteen," Harry had said with a bit of a glare.

"You're sixteen!?" Pansy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry pushed a piece of his hair behind his ear, "I guess my growth was kind of stunted." He started to laugh at himself and everyone else joined in. The rest of the car ride was full of jokes and the four of them got along quite well. 

Once the got the abandoned building, Blaise stopped the car and popped the trunk. 

"Fuck yeah, graffiti time!" Pansy exclaimed, running out to grab the cans as Draco followed. Harry looked hesitant before getting out of the car to join them. 

The abandoned building stood tall but covered in grass and marks from those who got their before them. Pansy quickly took off a cap to one of the cans and quickly drew the work 'Fuck authority' in big letters. Blaise followed with an anarchy symbol. Harry looked at them and then the cans on the ground. Draco noticed this and leaned down to grab him one. 

"Here," Draco said putting it in his hand, "Draw whatever you want." Harry looked at him and then turned to the building. Draco put a hand on his back and gave him a big push causing him to let out a loud yelp. 

Draco laughed and went to draw a vulgar picture of a man. They four continued to deface the building. Covering it in swears, symbols and drawings that would make people scream. At one point Blaise started to giggle causing the other two to look at him as he pointed to Harry. The brunette was drawing a quite good drawing of a lion in a flowerbed.

"Aw! Har-Bear, you're adorable!" Pansy gave him a hug by wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She had always been the affectionate kind. 

"Yeah, that's some really good stuff, kid," Blaise gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Harry that's-" The blondes statement was cut off by the sound of police sirens. 

"Fuck!" Blaise screamed, running to his car to start it up. Pansy, quick on her feet, grabbed the bag of spray paint and threw it in his trunk before jumping in the passenger seat. Draco was frozen in space until he felt someone grab his hand and pull him to the car. It wasn't until they were on the road did he realize it had to have been Harry.

The group stayed silent for awhile until Pansy started to laugh.

"Holy fuck, that was insane."

"Yeah," Blaise said, "Slushies?"

"Definitely," Draco said.


	5. Chapter 5

A group of sixteen year old's pulling up to a 7/11 at 3am wasn't exactly as surprising as one would think.

Blaise stopped his car in a parking spot, causing the four to get out. Pansy quickly grabbed Blaises hand and ran inside.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said, looking at his shuffling feet on the concrete.

"Yeah?" Draco moved closer to him, shutting and leaning on the door behind him.

"Where-" Harry looked up to meet his eyes, "Where am I going? ... After this." He looked back down, looking to be shutting into himself. Hot tears started to stream down his face and hit the floor.

Draco was hesitant to answer. He couldn't ask Blaise to let him stay with him. Pansy's parents would kill her for even thinking of having a boy stay with them. He couldn't just bring him back to his home. His father would just go back to abusing him. And he couldn't just hide him in his room; the servants wouldn't hesitate to tell his father. He didn't want to admit it but, he had to go into foster service. Draco couldn't even imagine what it would look like to see the eyes that started to shine that night, to dull because of him. He needed to distract him.

"Can I hug you, Harry?" The words sounded foreign to him. The idea that it mattered what he thought and that his answer would change the outcome. He couldn't find words to explain how he felt and he didn't need to.

Before Draco knew it, Harry ran to him and jump into him. Arms wrapped around his neck. The blonde was stuck, dumb-founded, before he moved to wrap arms around his waist, as a hand rubbed circles into his back.

He let the brunette cry onto his shoulder and the world around them disappeared. Draco felt his shirt become less damp as Harry slowly lifted his head off. They stood there. Draco, leaning on the side of his best friends car, holding the cutest person he's ever met around the waist. And Harry, keeping on his toes to reach him and extending his arms around to meet the first person he's ever met to care about him by the neck. For what seemed to be a millennia, grey and green eyes stared into each other. Harry bit his lip in fear.

"Can I- uh" Harry flicked his eyes down to the tallers lips and back to meet his eyes. Draco tried not to laugh, he couldn't believe a person could be so cute. With a soft smile, he nodded. The smaller moved his hands to cup the blondes face, running his finger over the soft skin. He inched forward until he could feel the warm of the others breath and he had to tilt his head to move forward. Suddenly their lips collided. Harry tasted peppermint and Draco tasted vanilla. As if reading each others mind, they started to use tongue. 

Harry felt Dracos hands start to move. One, moving up to run through his hair and the other moving down to cup his arse. It felt different from what him and Lucius used to do. It felt good. And Harry knew he could stop at anytime. He liked that and he liked Draco. They two would've stayed like this forever if they could-

"Get some Malflirt!" Pansy and Blaise had apparently finished getting their slushies and had came outside to see the other two 'bonding'. Draco felt Harry quickly push off of him, jumping away from him and looking to the ground (with the most brilliant crimson color). Draco felt his cheeks turn red as he went to give his friend the bird, causing his friends to laugh. 

"Come on guys, its nearly 3:30," Blaise said, looking to his watch,"my parents are going to be awake in three hours and I need to be home by then." Pansy simply sipped her slushie, next to him. 

"Yeah, we should go," Draco said, because he let his head lead before his heart and making out with a cute green eyed boy wasn't going to save him from sex trafficking. He couldn't look at him after he said it, because Harry was still looking to the ground.


	6. Quick update

Hey. Sorry I didn’t expect people to actually like this story. I was gonna abandon it all together but I think I’m gonna finish it during my Christmas break.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Harry were sitting in the back of Blaises car. Draco had his hand around Harrys waist as Harry laid his head on Dracos shoulder with both of his arms wrapped around his torso. They knew this would end soon but neither wanted to admit it.

"Draco?" Harry muttered.

"Yeah, baby?" Draco put his nose in his mess of hair.

"I- I've been owned by 6 guys and I had sex with over 20" Harry mumbled, not wanting to tell him but thinking he should know. Draco felt a lot of jealousy but didn't want Harry to know.

"But, you're the only person I've ever wanted to do that with," Harry mumbled and then took a pause, "...I'm really glad I met you." The blonde had to work to not cry. Yeah, it probably was nothing more than finding the brunette cute and wanting to protect him but he knew it could be more. He wanted it to be more. 

Draco decided on just giving him a hum and going back to looking out the window.

"Hey, we're here," Blaise said quietly. Pansy had passed out at some point and he didn't want to wake her. 

The duo looked at the police station, quiet due to the time. They had the same thought; this was it. 

Harry would get his life back, his family back. He hadn't seen his step father since he was convicted and this whole debacle had started. He was excited. His mind raced. He could go to school. He could make friends. And suddenly he felt upset. He looked around the car. He had made friends. Or, at least what he could imagine having friends would be like. They were nice to him, they let him be himself. He thought of what could happen if his life was different. If he was able to meet them through school or the neighborhood and they could just be friends. But nothing could ever be normal for him, could it? 

Draco would loose a lot. If his father had noticed the lack of Harry when he was back home, one of two things would happen. He would either have to lie and say he had no idea of anything that had happened or come clean. If he lied, his father would pin blame on every single servant who worked for him and everyone who knew Harry before him. Of course, all the servants would tell him what they say and Lucius wouldn't believe them. He would beat them, or cut their pay, or fire them entirely. And if came clean? He would be beaten and forced to tell him where Harry was. Draco let out a shiver as to the thought of what his father would do to him if he didn't help him find Harry. And beyond his fathers trust, he would lose the first person to make him feel wanted. He knew he wouldn't see Harry after this and he knew that he would end up lying awake at night wondering what could have been. If they had met through a friend or school and they could have a relationship.

Harry and Draco let their eyes meet for a second before exiting the car. They didn't say anything to each other, both too busy thinking. 

The blonde stopped them in front of the stations doors. Harry stopped with him. Draco looked down to him and let himself put his hands to his cheeks, admiring him. His green eyes looked so bright, like they had a million universes swimming inside them. 

"You're so beautiful," Draco mumbled, staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look ok this is bad and there will be a happy ending but its 1am and I want sleep time so it'll be up soon  
> ok gn hkhdakdhkdhakhdkda


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a planned twist? me pulling shit out of my ass? you decide

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Was the first thing Draco heard before he saw a large red haired woman stomp into the police station. Oh, the Weasleys. Draco knew of them, mostly how his father hated them. Draco gave a scoff before looking back at Harry.

"Well, we should probably go inside," The blonde said, only to notice Harry still staring at Molly from outside the station, "Harry..?" Draco tried to get the brunettes attention, who seemed to go still.

"Ron!" Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's wrist and ran past the station doors. Inside stood a short redhead with two lengthy identical twins behind him. The police behind the counter seemed to be dozing off at every other word. Meanwhile Molly had got to scolding.

"OUT AFTER CERFEW! NO NOTES! NO SIGNS! JUST A POLICE CALL FOUR HOURS LATER?" Molly screamed as the youngest looking seemed to fold into himself and the twins looked proud. Draco couldn't begin to form a sentence before Harry was letting go of his hand and running to the trio of gingers.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, jumping on the taller boy, effectively ending Mollys ranting. 

"What?" Ron stood there for a minute trying to process why this blob of brown curls just attacked him- wait brown curls- that could only be one person.

"Harry!?" Ron exclaimed as he pushed the smaller off of him to make sure he was right. And he was. Meanwhile, Harry looked at him with an ecstatic smile.

"I missed you!" Ron pulled him back into the hug. Draco watched as the two seemed to mumble to each other and tried to ignore the jealousy he began to feel.

"Malfoy?" Fred and George had apparently decided to notice him.

"What?" Draco scoffed. Ron had let go of Harry and so the brunette walked back over to his (boy?) friend.

"Why are you here? Couldn't find anything to do at your three mansions?" Fred smiled.

"Actually, uh," Harry seemed to find his way back to his side, "He brought me here.."

"Malfoy!?" Ron seemed aghast, "Why would he bring you here? And where have you been."

Harry paled. He hadn't seen any of his old friends since he lost his God Father and they of course never knew what had happened. He didn't know if he could admit to his friends that knew him what had happened.

"Come on, you can explain what happened, when we get back home," Molly said, motioning for her (four?) kids to follow her.

Draco couldn't seem to figure out what was happening but watched as the four red heads walked themselves through the front door, the officer all but comatose. 

"Okay um, long story," Harry looked up at him, "That's my best friend since we were kids and his parents basically were my second family. They don't know anything that happened to me and I haven't seen them since I 'disappeared'." He used air quotes around 'disappeared' and seemed to ramble off the story as fast as he could. "But, I'm gonna go home with them and they can keep me safe."

The blonde nodded along and tried to take in as much as he could, "Okay," He pulled a pen from out of his pocket and grabbed Harrys wrist to begin writing, "This is my phone number. Father doesn't have access to it and I'll make sure he doesn't find you. Alone, at least." Harry watched as he scribbled numbers on him. 

"I'll make sure to text you," Harry smiled up at him.

"Harry?" Ron interrupted, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, gimme a second" Harry looked passed Draco and smiled. The family nodded and walked out of the door and to their car.

Harry them grabbed Draco's cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. Both chaste and meaningful.

"I'll see you later," The smaller said as he left through the doors, "Okay?"

Draco just stood there, looking at the boy the caused the craziest night of his life and breathed out an "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye yo- I think this is the end- might do more gross fluffy shit- or like a meeting the family or- like make sir sirus a character- who knows- I don't- anyway- tell me what to do- and I'll do it- I am a pussy when it comes to going against what people tell me to do- :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best. Pls give criticism.


End file.
